Cold-Blood Masquerade
by aly2hime
Summary: The hooded murder has been running around the city, murdering people for an unknown reason. Law a doctor with the side job of a detective, has found a note from the murder and is determined to solve this murder mystery. With the help of his friend Luffy, he will uncover the secrets of this hooded man. But will he ever finish his goal, or will death tamper with his plans? (Yaoi)


**Cold-Blood Masquerade**

**Ch1: The Note**

I stepped closer to my newest victim, the eleventh, only one on the list at this point. After this I would be free to do as I please. Someone, someday will figure out my perfect puzzle. Only then will someone accept me for me, a ruthless killer with a strange alter ego. I can only hope that the day someone does figure it out I'll be alive... I probably will be. I slowly and silently pulled out my stiletto dagger, made for piercing not slitting. During the medieval times assassins used them for mass murder. Although it's hardly ever even thought of now, that's why I love it. It's like me in the form of a knife, easily forgettable but deadly.

I made no move to strike my prey, but the tall man did turn around to look at me. A look of pure terror ran through his features, a sadistic smirk graced mine.

"Y-you're the hooded murder!" He screamed, I only nodded. the afro wearing man scrambled to get away from me. I loved it when they run, it makes it three time more fun... and I adore fun. It was like a deadly game of tag, a game in which I defeat all. I moved swiftly to catch up with the man running a head of me. I moved in front of him, forcing him to stop in his tracks. For if he didn't he would have been impaled by my newly sharpened knife.

"Oh come on, I was just having a little fun," I pouted, he made a move to turn and run the other way. Although he was to slow, I had stabbed his heart. The scarlet substance leaked out onto the floor, from the now limp body. I with drew my knife from his now bloody chest and licked the non-sharpened edges.

Blood was I flavor that I loved. It might have to do with my love for murder.

Using my gloved hand I set down my dagger, and took out one sticky note from the stack in my shirt pocket, behind my black cloak. I used my other hand to get blood onto my finger, using that finger I wrote out my whole message. Then I safely tucked it into the dead man's afro. I can only hope that the right person finds it, not the cops or some wimp. I know that this is a blind chance, but it's the only chance that I have.

I am the hooded murder, a phantom to some. I play by my own rules, I never follow another, I never let my delicious prey get away. And this is where an untold story begins.

I was in a rush to get to the morgue, yet another person had been slaughtered by what people call the 'hooded murder', many call the thing a ghost. I personally do not believe in such tales I quickly arrived at the morgue, a depressing area where the aroma of death lingers. A sent that I love for some strange reason. This new victim was the tenth person that it had murdered. Just how many people was this person going to kill? I stepped over to one of the cooling units. It contained an older man that had an afro... strange. According to his dental records his name was Brooke, no sure name... also strange. I caught a glimpse of something the mess the man once called hair. A post-it note... only this one had more than one letter. So far this 'phantom' has only left single letter notes. Well besides the first one he sent to us, it said 'Yo! I'm the hooded murder! Nice to meet cha!' Rather bold of the man... or woman. The police had the letters I, L,O,N,E,A,M _, and '. strange set of characters if you were to ask me. This one although had more than one letter, a full message by the looks of it. Was it for someone to find? Should I take it to the cops? Should I even read it? Questions like those swam around in my head like a shark. Curiosity got the best of me, I read the bloody note.

"I'm_Alone," I read aloud, my voice echoing off of the cold walls. Was this person murdering people just to get a stupid point across? Although depending on my level sanity I might have done the same. Being alone is worse than anything, I could sympathize with this unknown individual. Sure I enjoyed my solitude, but even I have the moments when I wished to have someone to talk to. Now the murder mystery was taunting me to come over and grab it by the throat. I have the only full note, I could solve this if I really wanted to. But that isn't my job, this job belonged to the police. Sadly I allowed my curious side to best me again. I was going to solve mystery, no matter what it took. Even death. Wait what? I had no clue what suddenly got me to put my life on the line for a simple note. I just felt like I should. Now I wanted to meet the 'hooded murder', he was beginning to intrigue me. Just whom was capable of snagging my attentions so easily?

Sorry for shortness. If i do decide to continue please do not expect me to update regularly. I have another story that is my top priority, I just really had to get this posted. It's been poking at me for a while now. I will decide to continue this or not based on reviews. Thanks for reading!


End file.
